


Where We Can Go As We Are

by redwineandqueer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxious David Rose, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwineandqueer/pseuds/redwineandqueer
Summary: By the time David gets to Patrick’s apartment, his stomach is churning and his palms are so sweaty he can barely grip the key to get the door unlocked. It’s stupid - he’s been to Patrick’s place more times than he can count in the two months since he’s moved in. But this is his first time being here alone and part of him can’t shake the feeling like he’s trespassing somewhere he shouldn’t be.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 26
Kudos: 195
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Where We Can Go As We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schittyfic (sixtysevenlmpala)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/gifts).



> schittyfic asked for 'the first time David lets himself in or spends time at Patrick's apartment without him there' and this is what came out!

By the time David gets to Patrick’s apartment, his stomach is churning and his palms are so sweaty he can barely grip the key to get the door unlocked. It’s stupid - he’s been to Patrick’s place more times than he can count in the two months since he’s moved in. But this is his first time being here alone and part of him can’t shake the feeling like he’s trespassing somewhere he shouldn’t be.

It doesn’t help that David spent all day looking forward to Patrick’s return from the annual meeting of the Elm County Chamber of Commerce only to have his plans derailed when an unexpected windstorm left his boyfriend stranded in Thornbridge. Any other night and he would have tucked himself and his disappointment into the twin bed at the motel and slept away the hours until Patrick’s return. But Alexis is having that stupid sleepover with her little high school friends and David has absolutely no interest in spending the evening with teenagers. He’d been a teenager once and that was more than enough exposure to _adolescents_ for a lifetime, thank you very much.

And Patrick had been almost over-the-top with his enthusiasm when he told David to spend the night at his place without him. So now he’s here, alone when he should be cuddled up on the couch listening to Patrick regale him with tales of sad business meeting lunches.

David drops his bag by the bed and looks around at an empty apartment that feels much bigger without Patrick’s quiet humming and bright eyes. Despite all of Patrick’s attempts to make him feel at home here, there’s a little voice in the back of his head that keeps whispering that he doesn’t _really_ live here, he doesn’t _really_ belong and that voice is getting louder by the second.

His breath coming a little too fast and tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, David sits on the side of the bed and tries out a breathing exercise one of his old therapists taught him.There’s no way he should be feeling this anxious - there’s a text on his phone with _SEVEN_ emoji hearts clearing telling him he’s welcome.

As he’s counting out the eight-count of his exhale, David’s eyes snag on a notepad on Patrick’s normally-pristine desk. He wouldn’t even have noticed if his name wasn’t printed, bright and bold, at the top of the first page.

Still feeling like a trespasser, David moves over to the desk to take a closer look. It’s a list? Of his clothes? What the fuck?

More than slightly curious now, David sits down in the desk chair to read. By the time he gets to the end, his eyes are filling up with tears again. It is a list of his clothes. Complete with everything he’s ever told Patrick about why he decided to wear each individual piece on that particular day. 

David knows Patrick listens to him - he’s proven that more than a few times by remembering some esoteric detail David dropped into a conversation weeks earlier. And Patrick’s knowledge of David’s wardrobe has grown by leaps and bounds since they first met.

But this is on a whole different level.This is the kind of detail _no one_ has ever cared about before. It’s like Patrick isn’t just listening to him, but trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together - like he wants to know David so deeply, he’ll invest what must be hours of his time trying to understand something no one but David and his mom have ever understood before.

David’s dabbing at his eyes, trying to keep the messy emotions filling his chest from spilling out everywhere when his phone dings with another text from Patrick.

Patrick: There’s some of that lasagna you loved in the freezer!And some of the maple pecan ice cream!Want to have dinner over FaceTime in a bit?

David bites his lip before giving up and letting the smile bloom on his face.He’ll text Patrick back in a second and then go shower and change. But first he’s going to sit her for a minute and bask in a feeling he hasn’t had in awhile.

Home. 


End file.
